Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku (初音ミク), codenamed CV01, was the first Japanese VOCALOID to be both developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc.. She was initially released in August 2007 for the VOCALOID2 engine and was the first member of the Character Vocal Series. She was the seventh VOCALOID overall, as well as the second VOCALOID2 vocal released to be released for the engine. There have since been numerous installments, such as additional voice libraries dubbed 'Append', as well as an upgrade for the VOCALOID3 engine, which contained an English vocal release. She received a VOCALOID4 update to her Japanese and English voicebanks in August 2016, as well as a Mandarin Chinese voicebank in September 2017. Her voice is provided by the Japanese voice actress, Saki Fujita (藤田咲, Fujita Saki).12 She is considered the most popular and well known VOCALOID, and the first to become a pop idol. Concept Edit Crypton had the idea to release Miku as "an android diva in the near-future world where songs are lost."34 Her very first concept was of a bilingual Japanese and English vocal, but this later became the concept of Megurine Luka.5 Etymology Edit The name was chosen by combining hatsu (初, "first"), ne (音, "sound"), and Miku (未来, a personal name that shares its spelling with the word for "future"). It thus means "the first sound from the future." Her codename of "CV01" means "Character Voice 01". Her name in Chinese is "Chūyīn Wèilái" (Simplified Chinese: 初音未来; Traditional Chinese: 初音未來). Appearance Edit When KEI illustrated Miku, he was given a color scheme to work with (based on the YAMAHA synthesizers' signature blue-green colour) and was asked to draw Miku as an android. Crypton also provided KEI with Miku's detailed concepts, however, Crypton said it was not easy to explain what a "Vocaloid" was to him. KEI said he could not create an image of a "singing computer" at first, as he did not even know what a "synthesizer" was. It took him more than a month to complete the commission.6 Miku was originally intended to have a different hairstyle, but after trying out pigtails, KEI thought they were more suitable. Her pigtails have since become an iconic part of her design. On June 22, 2012, Hatsune Miku's twin tails even earned her the title of the Twin Tail which best represented the 2000s, marking her the best set of Twin Tails from the dawn of the 21st century. She now shares her twin tail distinction with other characters like Sailor Moon (who won best Twin Tails back in the 90s period).7 The digital design on Miku's skirt and boots is based off synthesizer program colours, and the bars represent actual bars within the program, following Crypton's ideas. Part of her design is based on some of YAMAHA's keyboard models, particularly the DX-100 and the DX-7.89 The thin squares around her pigtails are futuristic ribbons made of a special material that floats in place. As seen in KEI's art for Miku, they are able to hold Miku's pigtails in place without having to physically touch the hair itself. The ribbons are also reported by KEI to be the hardest item on the character's design for cosplayers to recreate. After an internet meme involving Hachune Miku, Miku was associated with a spring onion (often mistaken for a leek due to the similar appearance). This, along with KAITO's association with ice cream, started a discussion called "the Item War" within the VOCALOID fandom, where it became traditional for new VOCALOIDs to have an item assigned to them and the items were debated upon until one stuck via an Internet Meme. This occurrence has since died out. Her VOCALOID2 Append design is often subjected to censorship. In the original design, there is a bare strip of flesh under the tie area. In many depictions, this bare trip of flesh is not shown and is covered. For example, while Max Factory models showing the uncensored version in their normal and Figma models, the Project Diva game series shy away from showing any exposure. Relations Edit * Kagamine Rin/Len; fellow members of the Character Vocal Series * Megurine Luka; fellow member of the Character Vocal series. Roles * Miku as Elmo in Sesame Street/Vocaloids Gallery 3802058i.jpg 5786362i.jpg 8558171.png 7001258i.jpg 20160830072514.png 3915315i.jpg 7012886i.jpg 7545093i.jpg 4518954i.jpg 8437486.jpg IMG_7522.jpg unnamed miku.jpg 8584097.jpg 8492927.png IMG_7521.jpg 02a_cs1e1_x800.jpg IMG_7516.jpg 6656921.png IMG_7531.jpg IMG_7515.jpg 8581878.png 5640568i.jpg 8552055i.jpg IMG_7524.jpg middle_1217160328.jpg 7026401.png IMG_7529.jpg e02835beb7a5a57b46c4d28c1f4dbf43.jpg hatsune_miku_cosplay_by_animegeek15-d7xugmj.jpg hatsune_miku_cosplayer_by_shadowryuu.jpg 5134078862_973716033e.jpg c2ccca7864ee771066bdef6d458e7630.jpg hatsune_miku_cosplay_by_pangelvil-d5xat5s.jpg hatsune_miku_cosplay_dtac__2012_by_bonbonmui-d64990s.jpg tumblr_nsko6paAft1t5984mo1_500.jpg hatsune-miku-cosplay.jpg hatsune-miku-cosplay-snow-miku-hoodie-for-girls-blue-sweatshirt73477.jpg hatsune-miku-cosplay-snow-miku-hoodie-for-girls-blue-sweatshirt73476.jpg Screenshot_hachune miku everyday vocaloid paradise.png mmd_pdaft_miyabi_miku_dl_by_rin_chan_now-d7uj9ef.jpg miku kio.jpg s6_3.jpg mmd_pdaft_spiritual_miku_dl_by_rin_chan_now-d83uhjy.jpg mmd___pdx_sweet_pumpkin_miku___happy_halloween____by_luiz7429-dbp6l9g.png 6173795i.jpg anomaro_kio_1.jpg 2195116.png miku_chinese_clothing.jpg 071023-4.jpg kiomiku_1.jpg 5767342i.jpg 6a9fa240-s.jpg mmd___pdx_lollipop_miku___remake_dl_by_luiz7429-dazh3ye.png mmd_model_dl___sleeveless_ponytail_miku_by_lightumeko-d4hk0d9.png karakuri_pierrot___pose_dl_by_lightumeko-d4ht07w.png 385ce124f24292b4d6e0fe1cd1c3e519.jpg mmd_pdaft_racing_miku_2011_dl_by_rin_chan_now-d8vg82w.jpg gn-20120302-03.jpg __dt_negi_miku___by_meihikary-d65akem.png miku06.jpg mmd_pdaft_gothic_miku_dl_by_rin_chan_now-d83u8bv.jpg dt_extend_racing_miku_2010___special_dl___update__by_luiz7429-dbboq45.png mmd_newcomer_delicious_miku_by_false_prophetess-d35ro74.jpg mk1_2.jpg miku07.jpg miku_ap.jpg 8537572i.jpg mmd___snow_miku_2017___edition_2__dl_by_luiz7429-db1nuxv.png i_love_my_dt_sailor_miku_____by_meihikary-d5p50wx.png mmd___pdxhd_p4_dancing_all_night_miku___remake_dl_by_luiz7429-dcbzocs.gif 8606853i.jpeg mmd_dt_bm_miku_by_willianbrasil-d618lr9.png mmd_dt_iydd_miku_preview_by_willianbrasil-d6ezhgw.png animebooks-com_2270_805074788.jpg maxresdefault (1) miku.jpg maxresdefault (6) mikupa.jpg Hatsune.Miku.full.1281066.jpg a95e4122ad49b167c58af266a0b8274e (1).png Hatsune.Miku.full.694652.jpg Hatsune.Miku.full.97968.jpg rainbow_of_music___hatsune_miku_by_34kai-d81czd0.jpg maxresdefault yukari & miku.jpg Mmd top ten favorite vocaloid songs hatsune miku by gingerrattennaxd-d6gqya9.png Hatsune-miku.png ONE MORE CHANCE!!! dec madoka 201810280532.png Mmd hatsune miku five nights at freddy s 2 its bee by frede15-d8xkz72.png Miku hatsune v4x yoistyle updated dl by adan yoistyle-dagvkfw.png Miku hatsune v4x yoistyle 3 3 dl by adan yoistyle-dafxg00.png Mmd kawaii by gingerrattennaxd-d6hosys.png Mmd miku cinderella by miku chan91-d5bzcc9.png Hatsune.Miku.600.349191.jpg open_your_mouth__by_lukesakurai-dc882ee.jpg ftdx_gradation_resort_brazlian_miku_by_lukesakurai-dcegwhe.png VOCALOID.600.271516.jpg yyb_hatsune_miku_v2_by_roki_p-dcg08qv.jpg 初音ミク_matatabicat3141_201810280531.jpg mmd__miku_hatsune_v2_yoistyle___dl_by_adan_official-d8s9y3q.png Mmd top ten favorite vocaloid songs hatsune miku by gingerrattennaxd-d6gqya9.png Hatsune-miku.png ONE MORE CHANCE!!! dec madoka 201810280532.png hatsune miku in toyota commercial.png Mmd hatsune miku five nights at freddy s 2 its bee by frede15-d8xkz72.png Miku hatsune v4x yoistyle updated dl by adan yoistyle-dagvkfw.png Miku hatsune v4x yoistyle 3 3 dl by adan yoistyle-dafxg00.png Mmd kawaii by gingerrattennaxd-d6hosys.png Mmd miku cinderella by miku chan91-d5bzcc9.png みっくみくにしてやんよ♪_ren329_201810312326.jpg vocaloid___hatsune_miku_by_zoo_chan.jpg セクシーミク_reiransakura_201811051050.jpg _hatsune_miku_x_marie_rose__that_look_by_mjq3690-d9wnucv.jpg _hatsune_miku_x_marie_rose__smile__blender_cycle__by_mjq3690-d84bkw8.jpg _hatsune_miku_x_marie_rose__cute__wallpaper_ver___by_mjq3690-d83ao94.png _hatsune_miku_x_marie_rose__cute__blender__by_mjq3690-d839l9m.jpg hatsune_miku___lets_party_tonight_by_mjq3690_d63wlmt-fullview.jpg hatsune_miku___music_yeah__by_mjq3690-d83uzpi.jpg Snow miku 2011 download by chocofudge98-d6ydut3.png Hatsune miku bikini acro trick appearance mmd by lillyarabella d6a80va-fullview.png Swimsuit b miku by sangabc d9fxf7a-pre.png Mmd dt swimsuit miku by franciscogaga d9ea4mz-pre.png Dreamy theater 1st swimwear s miku by tuni kun dazkyx2-pre.png Swimwear hatsune miku it s 10 49 by malik hatsune-d9vlu1b.png Only in http://www.mediafire.com/file/l7bu5q5t44i24js/MMD_TEAM.RAR/file Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Vocaloids Category:Japanese Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Cute Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Young Characters Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Siblings Category:Comedians Category:Younger Sisters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Pretty Girls Category:Cute Kids Category:Heroines Category:Vocaloid Category:Adorable Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Happy Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Tombgirls Category:Tomboys Category:Characters in love Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animae Cartoons Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfreinds Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Annoying Characters Category:Sentai FilmWorks Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Idiots Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Vinnytovar